Night of Fire
by BlueBird236
Summary: A new Digimon arrives in the human world and Impmon has to deal with her because of his tamers. After a very hectic day is over, this new Digimon becomes Mako's new partner.
1. Introduction

Created: Jun.25.11

**I knew I shouldn't have watched Digimon again because I knew this would happen! I watched the third season of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, and ended up becoming addicted to it! I have wanted for awhile to do a story about Impmon, and since I also recently created my own Digimon I thought 'why not?' and decided to do a story with both of them in it.**

**I also want to apologize for two things: One, I cannot use spell check so sorry if the grammer in the story isn't perfect. Two I may have made the characters alittle OOC (I already know I'm gunna have problems keeping Impmon in character), so sorry this is my first Digimon fanfic after all. Oh and btw this takes place after the actual season, and all the digimon came back to earth.**

**-Night of Fire-**

_Chapter 1- Introduction_

"Yay, yay, yay! Thanks for letting me come stay the night at your house Jeri!"

"Your welcome Calumon, it's fun having you around to play with."

Calumon, who was flying, landed on Jeri's shoulder, his ears shrunk to there smaller size. "I just wish that that picnic could have lasted longer, I'm still hungry..."

"I know I wish it would have lasted a bit longer to, but it's already getting late, and between you and Guilmon we would have had to get more food anyway."

"Hey come on I didn't eat that much!"

The two of them just laughed and continued on there way to Jeri's house. That is until Calumon spotted a not so unsual sight ahead of them.

"Hey Jeri, Jeri! Look over there!" He pointed his paw hastly in the direction her wanted her to look.

Jeri looked at calumon and then followed his line of sight. What she saw was a seemingly small patch of fog, but any Tamer knew what it really was. It's actualy a digital feild, meaning a Digimon was arriving from the Digital World.

"Oh Jeri, let's go see what it is!" Calumon begged excitedly.

"Uh, I don't-"

"Pleeeeaaassseee?" Calumon gave a very cute puppy dog look to Jeri and she, being kind as she was, had no choice but to give in to the small Digimon's wish.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful."

"Yay! Come on lets go, lets go!" Calumon took off from Jeri's soulder and started to fly toward the digital feild.

When they arrived, Jeri was quick to spot Takato and Guilmon who were probably here for the same reason they were, to see the Digimon that had come through.

"Takato! Guilmon! Did you two see the Digimon yet?" Jeri asked aproaching her friends.

"No not yet. Have you?" He asked, not noticing Guilmon was walking further into the digital feild, Calumon following him.

"No sorry I haven't seen it yet eaither." Jeri and Takato then looked around in surprise when they noticed the 'fog' was lifting.

"Huh? That's strange the fog doesn't normaly dissapear until we find the Digimon." Takato then realized Guilmon was missing.

"Hey were did Guilmon go?"

"Calumon's gone too." Takato and Jeri looked for the missing Digimon until they spotted Calumon who was looking for them also.

"There you guys are, you sure pick a strange time to run off, Guilmon found the Digimon and has it cornered come on!"

Calumon led Jeri and Takato to Guilmon who had a small squirrel-like Digimon cornered against the stone wall that surrounded the park. They took notice that it's fur is a tan color, it stomach is a orange yellow color, and it has red marks on the corners of it's eyes, and one that runs from it's forehead to the tip of it's tail. It's only about a foot and a half tall, has a long bushy tail, and small feet. (meaning no legs, like Calumon)

"Okay lets see what Digimon this is..." Takato pulled out his D-Power and it brought up information on the Digimon. "Okay, Kogatamon a rookie level Digimon that is very timid in nature, it's attacks are Ember Burst and Blaze Tail. Well it doesn't sound too dangerous."

Guilmon, who still had Kogatamon cornered, walked closer to it and gave it a sniff, the small Digimon became terrified and swiped at Guilmon with it's paw, scratching his muzzle.

"Ow! Hey that wasn't nice!" Takato then quickly grabbed onto Guilmon's arm before he tried to get close to Kogatamon again.

"Guilmon, give it a break your probably scaring it."

"But I'm not scary am I?"

"Not to us Guilmon, but your much bigger that it is and it doesn't know you so it's scared of you." Jeri explaind to the now upset Guilmon.

Guilmon looked at his tamer sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to Takatomon."

Takato smiled at his digimon giving him a pat on the head. "I know, it's okay boy."

"Um, guys?" Calumon asked with a worried tone, and landed on Takato's head to get his attention.

"What is it Calumon?"

"That Kogatamon is gone..."

XXXXXX

**This is just an introduction so that's why it's so short, all of the other chapters will be longer.**

**Tell me what you think 'cuz this story is going to be my first story that is longer than two chapters. So any opinions/ ideas people have would be greatly appreciated. Just be nice please. :)**


	2. Fight With Fire

**Okay, chapter two! Actually chapters one and two were originaly one whole part, but I decided to break it up into two parts. Anyway, as I said before comments about the story are appreciated, thanks for reading.**

**-Night of Fire-**

_Chapter 2- Fight With Fire_

Elcewhere, about a block from where Guilmon and the others where, the small Digimon Kogatamon was running for it's life, and was too scared to look and see if it was being followed. (even though it wasn't)

Another block or so latter Kogatamon was completely out of breath and was forced to stop running. It quickly took refuge in an alleyway, and colapsed onto the ground panting and sweating badly.

"I...I think I...finally...lost them..." Kogatamon spoke, revealing it had a very shy sounding female voice.

Kogatamon took a minute to regain her breath, then took a quick peek around the corner of the alleyway when she was sure that no attention was being drawn to her she walked out on to the street and continued to head down the block, looking around as she did.

"So this is the 'real world' huh? It certinly is big that's for sure, bigger than the Digital World even, maby."

She looked around a bit dissapointed. "But there's hardly any trees or plants or anything around here, except back at that place I first appeared, but if I go back there those humans and tamed Digimon might attack me again, and I don't want that."

Kogatamon's stomach then let out a loud growl signaling she was indeed hungry. "Oh and if I don't find food soon I think I might pass out..."

Kogatamon now feeling/ looking miserable absent mindedly walked down another dark alleyway and didn't notice as a pair of eyes watched her from the shadows. Kogatamon did however realize something was there when deep, menicing, growling could be heard somewhere behind her. Startled by this she quickly turned around only to come face to face with a very big, very angry, looking creature (it's a dog but she has no idea what it's called yet) who had it's teeth bared at her. Kogatamon stood there paralized like a deer seeing headlights until the dog let out a loud bark and ran towards her. She quickly snaped out of her paralysis and ran away from the enraged dog as fast as her small arms and legs could carry her.

Kogatamon ran out of the alley and back out onto the side walk, she ran amoungst the various humans who were walking and tried to lose the dog in the crowd, but it continued to chase her, bent on catching her and doing who knows what with her.

_"Oh, this is bad that things probably gunna eat me! I mean why elce would it be chasing me?" _She took a quick glance behind her only to see it was getting closer to her by the minute.

_"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" _Kogatamon continued to run for dear life and had no longer been paying much attention to where she was going, as a result she slamed head first into a small human causing both to fall to the ground: Kogatamon onto her stomach and the human onto it's backside.

"Ow ow...that reeealy hurt!" Kogatamon rubbed her head painfuly.

"Oh Mako look, it's a Digimon, but I've never seen one like this before." The small, now injured, digimon looked up to see a very small, not much taller than herself, female human wearing a plain red dress, with pig-tails in her brown hair. The other human, the one she had colided with, was a male human same hight as the other, wearing blue overalls, with messy brown hair. Kogatamon took notice they looked alike.

"Ya, kinda looks like a squirrel to me Ai."

"Ya it does." The girl, Ai, reached out to Kogatamon in an attempt to pet her, she flinched slightly at the contact, but relaxed as the small human pet her on the head and ears. The other human also joined in at the same time Ai introduced them.

"Hi there, I'm Ai, and this is my brother Mako."

"I'm Kogatamon, nice to meet you."

The three smiled, and Kogatamon continued to allow them to pet her. It calmed her down and made her feel content.

The calm moment was then, however, interrupted by the sound of growling coming from behind the Digimon. The humans Ai and Mako both appeared scared, and when Kogatamon turned to see why, she realized they had a good reason to be.

The dog had cought up to her...

XXXXXX

Just down the street from where Ai and Mako had made there encounter with the new Digimon, there own Digimon was running down the streets in a frantic search for them.

"It's no wonder the twins' mom couldn't find a baby sitter for these two, I turn around for half a second and they pull a disapearin' act on me."

The purple Digimon continued to run unknowingly towards his endangered Tamers. "When I find 'em they aren't leavin' my-"

"Impmon!"

Impmon, surprised by the sudden cry, looked out ferther in front of him and saw his two tamers running at him in a panic with a dog chasing them close behind. He quickly ran to them to stop the dog, but before he could a Digimon who was behind the dog trying to catch it attacked as it continued to run.

"Ember Burst!" Multiple small fire balls shot out from Kogatamon's mouth and hit the dog in the rear. It howled in pain and turned it's attention onto her and away from the twins. It snarled loudly and bared it's sharp teeth at her.

Kogatamon gulped, with the absence of the endangered twins Kogatamon quickly lost her nerve, and became scared herself. She backed away until she found herself cornered, the dog was right in font of her now with teeth still bared as before. It gave a last bark and lunged at her, she braced herself but it did little to help as the dog sunk it's teeth into her left arm. Kogatamon shreaked out in pain as the dog lifted her from the ground and tossed her to the side and into the air, as she fell to the ground a loud cracking sound was heard. She made an attempt to get up, but fell to the ground due to the pain caused by her bitten and fractured arms.

The dog, still angary, stalked towards her. The saliva dripping from its mouth made Kogatamon feel as though she was going to be eaten. She closed her eyes and waited to be deleted, but the cry of a Digimon's attack, caused her eyes to fly open with hope.

"Badda Boom!"

Kogatamon watched as Impmon hurled a fireball at the attacking dog while at the same time running to stand between them. The dog was momentaraly stunned, but soon charged at Impmon. He just grinned, knowing exactly what to do, he lept up into the air just before the dog could reach him.

"Badda Boom!" The fireball made contact with the dogs back, and though it seemed to have made it difficult for the dog to move, it was still standing.

"Ember Burst!" Kogatamon focused the last of her stength and fired her attack it hit the dog in the face, and finally the dog fell to the ground unconscious.

Ai and Mako, who were waiting a safe distance away, came running out to check on Kogatamon, she was alive and breathing, but the pain had caused her to black out so she appeared asleep. Impmon soon came to join his tamers around the battered Digimon, and though he wouldn't normaly consider helping a Digimon he didn't know, she had helped save Ai and Mako, and it was obvious they were attatched to her somehow.

Impmon gave a heavy sigh and carefuly picked Kogatamon up.

"Come on you to, if you want ta help her I suggest we get home."

Ai and Mako just nodded, small tears in there eyes, and followed Impmon home.

XXXXXX

**How is it so far? I just found out, even though I didn't write much about him yet, that keeping Impmon in character is going to be HARD. Even with this little bit I wrote it doesn't sit with me right for some reason. It might be because of writers block, which I've been having off and on lately, but theres not much I can do to fix that. Oh well... I'll update soon hopefuly.**


	3. Boredom and Curiosity

**Chapter three of Night of Fire is up! Yay! Before you read, and I know I'm late saying this, but happy fourth of July everyone! **

**Okay hope you like Chapter three. :)**

**-Night of Fire-**

_Chapter 3- Boredom and Curiosity_

"Impmon is Kogatamon gunna be okay?" Ai and Mako looked at Kogatamon laying on the coutch still asleep and watched as their Digimon finished bandaging a splint around her fractured arm. The arm that had been bitten by the dog was already near finished healing due to the fact Digimon recover from there injurys quickly, but broken bone takes longer to heal.

"Ya she'll be fine."

"So what do we do now Impmon?" Mako asked as he covered Kogatamon with a small blanket so she didn't get cold. He didn't know why but he felt he may be more worried about her then Impmon or Ai.

Impmon gave a shrug. "Heck if I know, just let 'er rest for now when your parents get back they can figure it out."

The twins nodded there heads and left to go play in their room, Mako pet Kogatamon on the head just before leaving to play with Ai. Impmon then sat opposite of Kogatamon on the coutch and attempted to watch t.v. After awhile he found that, as always, there was nothing worth watching on at the moment and turned it off; tossing the remote on the table.

"Figures there's nothin' on." He mummbled looking up at the clock that hung on the wall in the corner of the room.

"And it's only five, great..."

Impmon sat there for a few moments, trying to decide what to do, before he got up off the coutch and walking to the twins' room to see what they were doing.

When he entered the bedroom he found them on the floor, surrounded by crayons, happily drawing pictures. When he walked over to them he found that Ai was drawing a picture of him, and Mako was drawing a picture of Kogatamon, though he seemed to be having trouble with it.

"And what are you two doing?"

"Drawing." They said this at the same time.

"I see... You guys as bored as I am?"

"No not really."

"Of course not..."

Impmon sighed and sat down on the floor next to them. He was bored to death but there was nothing he could do about it. They couldn't go outside again because they might try to run off again, and he couldn't leave the twins home alone because he had been left in charge of them by there parents. And Ai and Mako would surely tell them if he suddenly chose to leave them. So basicly he was doomed to be bored the rest of the day...

"Um, excuse me?"

Ai, Mako and Impmon all lifted there heads in surprise at the unknown voice , but when the three turned there heads to bedroom door they were very much surprised to see Kogatamon standing there looking confused but releved to be alright.

Ai and Mako were the first to react to her presence and both lept up off of the ground and ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Kogatamon your okay, I'm so glad!" Mako cheered happily.

"How are you feeling?" Ai asked.

"...Squished..." She managed to say with the little air she still had left.

"Sorry!" They both releaced her at the same time causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor with a '_thump_.'

"Sorry, again..."

"That's okay..." Kogatamon stood up and looked at the twins she was worried something had happened to them, but they appeared to be alright.

"So you two are okay?"

They nodded enthusiastcly. "Ya were okay, you and Impmon sure tought that mean dog a lesson." Mako said.

"It never even touched us." Ai added.

"That's good, by the way who's Impmon?"

"That would be me." Impmon came to stand in front of her. He had a smug look on his face and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is Impmon our partner Digimon." Ai pulled out the D-Power to prove her point.

"I'm also the one that had to rescue _and _drag your tail all the way here." Impmon added.

Kogatamon took a moment to think, and then she remembered what it was he was talking about. He had been the one that had stopped the dog from finishing her off and deleteing her, and aperently from what he said had carried her here after she passed out.

"I remember, arigato Impmon." She said with a cheerful voice, Impmon looked at her confused.

"Ari- What?"

Kogatamon and the twins started to laugh a little.

"What!"

"Impmon it means 'thank you'." Ai said through her giggles.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Kogatamon shrugged. "I like to use some Japanese words sometimes, humans seem find it more respectful."

"Well don't do that any more."

"Alright I can try, but it's a habit of mine I don't see how I can drop it that eaisily... Gomenasai."

Kogatamon smiled, Ai and Mako noticed and started to laugh again as they realized what she did. The confused expression then found its way back onto Impmon's face again.

"...What?"

XXXXXX

"Impmon do you want some help?" Kogatamon watched as Impmon stood up on the kitchen counter and was trying very hard to reach some of the things he'd need to make food out of the cabinet. What he was reaching for was just out of his reach, but he still refused the help Kogatamon offered him.

"No I've got it! Stop asking!" Impmon was standing on the very tips of his clawed toes and still was unable to reach them. Kogatamon's ears fell to the sides of her head as she watched him struggle. Why wouldn't he just let her help him? Was it really that big a deal?

"Okay I guess I'll wait with Ai and Mako then..." She mumbled more to herself then to him, and left him alone in the kitchen.

She saw that Ai and Mako were sitting on the floor around the coffee table still drawing as they had been before. Mako would occasinaly look at Kogatamon for reference as he drew.

Kogatamon sat down near Mako and sighed she wondered if Impmon just didn't like her, or is it maby that he doesn't like that another Digimon is near his tamers? Did he think she was going to hurt them? She honestly didn't know. Mako noticed her destress and pet her on the head hoping to calm her down.

"What's the matter Kogatamon are you still not feeling well?" Mako asked. Ai looked up from her drawing showing she was listening.

"No I feel fine, actually better, this arm may be fully healed soon." She gestured to the arm that had been placed in a splint.

"So then whats the matter?" Ai asked.

"Well it's just... Do you guys think Impmon hates me?"

They looked at eachother before answering. "We don't think so, why do you think he hates you?"

Kogatamon just shrugged, not wanting to continue the conversation. She didn't know why she thought Impmon hater her, she just had a feeling he didn't like her much. Not that it mattered she'd be gone soon right?

Ai and Mako could tell by the look on her face that the answer was a definate yes and they both wondered why she felt that way.

"Don't worry I'm sure Impmon will start to like you you'll see."

Kogatamon's ears lifted with the bit of hope they offered her. "Arigato, maby your right."

XXXXXX

"Alright you two, bed time." Impmon shooed the two twins into there bed room as they tried and failed to convince there partner to let them stay up a little later.

"No, not gunna happen 'ur parents warned me what they would do if I didn't get ya two in bed before nine, and it's nine-thirty right now so if ya two don't want me in peices I suggest you get inta bed now."

"Alright..." The two twins reluctantly did as Impmon said and got there night clothes on, after saying there good nights they crawled into there beds and fell asleep. Impmon turned the light in the bedroom out and shut the door quietly so he didn't wake them.

After making sure the twins were in bed and asleep, he turned out all the lights in the house and shut/ locked the doors. When he was done crept over to the back door of the house, went outside and jumped over the fence in the backyard heading out somewhere that he couldn't earlier.

But he had forgotten about something, actually _someone_.

Kogatomon had watched him the entire time.

Her curiousity got the better of her and she soon left after him wanting to know where it was he was going.

XXXXXX

**Okay I'll ask now that I've writen a good amount for this story is Impmon to out of character? And even though they weren't in the anime much do Ai and Mako seem okay? Please answer these questions for me if you are reading this. Also the part where Kogatamon becomes Mako's partner is coming up soon, if not in the next chapter then the on after.**

**Also thank you for reading, I'll update it soon. :)**

**Translations:**

**Arigato=Thank you**

**Gomenasai=I'm sorry**


	4. A Place I Belong

**Okay I had wanted this chapter finished yesterday, but it ended up being a lot longer than I had first intended. This is also the final chapter. After this the story is done.**

**Before you read I would like to say thank you to ajwf for being my first reviewer, and I'm glad to hear you like the story. :)**

**Quick Note: Bold italics in this chapter are things that are being remembered. Just italics are thoughts, okay?**

**Hope everyone likes the final chapter.**

**-Night of Fire-**

_Chapter 4- A Place I Belong_

Kogatamon left the house and followed Impmon quietly from a far. She was careful not to alert him to her presence.

_"where is he going? I just hope it's worth leaving the twins alone... Huh?"_

Kogatamon felt a strange sensation flow through her body like some kind of instinct. And it was telling her to go toward the park, which was now in her sight. Impmon must have felt the same because he ran in that direction as well.

_"Well if that's where he's going..."_

Kogatamon continued on after him.

XXXXXX

"Grrrr..."

"Huh? Guilmon what's the matter boy?" Takato got up out of bed to find Guilmon staring out the window and growling.

"Guilmon whats the-"Takato realized what this ment. There was another Digimon bio-emerging, and judging how Guilmon looked it wasn't just a rookie this time.

"Okay Guilmon, let's go after it."

Takato and Guilmon headed out the door, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, and headed toward the digital feild. While following Guilmon Takato realized that they were headed for the park.

XXXXXX

Kogatamon began to enter the park, still following Impmon, and suddenly a area of it became shrouded in 'fog.' She stopped in her tracks and felt the instinct-like feeling grow stronger. She watched as Impmon ran strait into it like it was nothing, so though she was scared she went in after him.

When Kogatamon entered she fond it increasingly hard to see. This, of course, made her even more nurvous and worried. Despite this she continued to run, that is until she was forced to stop.

"Metal Fireball!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

Kogatamon clug to the grass beneath her in order to stop herself from being pushed away by the wave of energy coused by the two Digimon's attacks coliding.

When she finaly found it in herself to open her eyes she realized two things...

The 'fog' had been lifted by the force of the attacks...

And there are two large Digimon that look about ready to tear eachother apart.

Kogatamon wanted oh so badly to run at that moment, but her body would not respond to what her mind told it to do. So she sat there wide eyed, watching as SkullMeramon and Growlmon continued to attack eachother.

"Come on Growlmon you can do it!" Takato yelled cheering his Digimon on as it fought, even though anyone could see he was begining to lose.

"Hey I'm helpn' too ya know!"

Kogatamon watched as another Digimon flew out from the trees and made a blind attempt to attack SkullMeramon, but was knocked back down he could even got a chance to try.

"Damn it, this guys gettn' on my nerves..." He got back up on his feet, but didn't attempt to fly again.

"Let's try this! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon aimed the gun on his right arm at SkullMeramon and fired. Though the attack did seem to do quite a bit of damage, he was still standing. Growlmon saw this as his chance to attack.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Metal Fireball!"

Growlmon's attack missed SkullMeramon, but his attack managed to hit Growlmon in the face. Due to the damaged caused by the attack Growlmon fell to the ground and didn't get up. Takato ran to Growlmon's side trying to help him get back up.

SkullMeramon then turned his attention to Beelzemon. The two then began to fight with it seeming as Beelzemon was winning. Then just at the moment that Beelzemon would have defeated SkullMeramon with a blast from his Death Slinger. A Meramon got in his way, and that wasn't it...

He was holding Kogatamon tight in his fist.

"Meramon What are you doing!" SkullMeramon was angry at the fact he was interfearing in the fight. Meramon didn't seem to care, and remained calm.

"Look at what I have." Meramon held Kogatamon up, as she continued to struggle with great effort to break free.

"So? What's so important about a useless rookie Digimon?" Kogatamon winced hearing the deep dark tone of his voice.

"I sense this Digimon has an internal fire within its body. If we upload it's data than we would become stronger..."

SkullMeramon who had previously been angry suddenly became interested. "You don't say..."

Kogatamon looked up at them in horror, were they realy going to delete her just to upload her data? It is true that if Meramon or SkullMeramon upload a Digimon with fire-based attacks they become stronger, but surely a rookie-level Digimon couldn't change much. Right? She wasn't sure. She stuggled around in Meramon's hold more, but it was no no avail. He was much, much stronger than her.

"There is also one more useful thing I've noticed about this Digimon."

SkullMeramon appered very interested. "And what's that?"

"Have you not noticed yet?" Meramon turned his attention to Beelzemon. "I wonder why it is you choose not to attack us? Could it be this Digimon is a friend of yours?"

Kogatamon then stopped stuggling, now she was also interested. Why haddn't he attacked yet? Surely what Meramon said can't be true. This Digimon didn't know her... Did he?

"She ain't no friend of mine..."

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack!"  
>Beelzemon visably tenced, but still didn't make any moves.<p>

"So it's true..." Meramon sqeezed Kogatamon in his hand until she screamed in pain. "You refuse to attack this Digimon. Is that right?"

"Ya so what? She still ain't my friend. The only reason I haven't attacked is 'cuz I don't think it'd be too nice to head home and have ta tell my tamers I deleted there new little friend."

Kogatamon didn't understand this. "What do you..." She muttered. Then the realization hit her. "Wait, Impmon!"

"Well it's 'bout time you figured it out."

Kogatamon's ears fell. _"So the only reason he didn't attack me was because he didn't want to upset Ai and Mako? He really does hate me..."_

"Oh really? So you feel nothing for this poor pathetic Digimon?"

Kogatamon looked at him pleadingly. _"Please... Don't say it..."_

"...Nope. Not a thing."

That was it. Kogatamon couldn't take it. The moment those words had left his mouth tears began to roll down her face. At first she was stuck. Just sitting there wide-eyed and empty, but then the thoughts that had been in the back of her head since she met them came to her. Forcing her to think them through.

Why did she care? Why did it matter if he cared about her safety or not? She had only met him that day. Was she already attached to him? Actually that wasn't far off.

_"No. It's not him personaly, it's that I don't want to feel abandoned again... They took me in just to make sure I was alright, and I acted as if it was forever... This is my fault... Not his."_

She lowered her head and spoke, her voice full of tears. "Just tell Ai and Mako I left..."

The three Digimon turned there attention to Kogatamon. She still had her head lowered so her eyes weren't visible, but the tears that strung down her face shined in the moonlight.

"What?" Beelzemon was caught off guard honestly.

Kogatamon looked up at him her expression was full of nothing but sorrow. "Attack them... And then tell Ai and Mako I left during the night... You wont have to say you killed me."

All the Digimon were surprised by her words. Beelzemon more so than the other two.

"You're crazy ya know that? Just 'cuz I don't care much for ya doesn't mean I'm gunna let ya die."

That didn't make sence to her. If he didn't care for her then was it really worth it to keep her alive and allow these two to run around rampid through the city?

"Besides, now we got 'em were we want 'em!" Beelzemon pointed behind the two Flame Digimon.

"What!" SkullMeramon and Meramon looked behind them, and there standing was WarGrowlmon prepared to attack when ready.

"What! How did you-" While Mearmon was distracted by WarGrowlmon. Beelzemon lept forward, and after punching Meramon as hard as he could, snatched Kogatamon right right out of his hands. Beelzemon then flew up into the air and prepared to blast them with his Death Slinger, at the same time WarGrowlmon prepared to attack as well. Meramon and SkullMeramon just appered to be in shock.

"See ya. Corona Blaster!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

The combined attacks both aimed directly at the two digimon was more than enough power to delete both of them. Meramon and SkullMeramon were then turned into nothing more than loose data.

With the fight finally ended Beelzemon and WarGrowlmon reverted back to Impmon and Guilmon. That was when Kogatamon finaly realized she had seen Guilmon before.

"Oh I remember you..."

Guilmon smiled and ran over to her, Takato right behind him.

"It's nice to see you again." Guilmon said beginning to get a little too close like he had last time. Takato was about to pull him away, but stopped when Kogatamon also walked towards him.

"It's good to see you too. I also want to apologize for running off last time I saw you, Gomenasai. I mean I'm sorry."

Guilmon smiled and nugged her a bit with his snout. "That's okay. Sorry for scaring you."

Guilmon looked at Kogatamon's arm somewhat worried. "Hey what happened to you? Are you okay?" He lifted his paw and gently touched her arm, which she haddn't realized 'till now, still had a splint on it.

"Oh that was from when my arm fractured, I almost forgot about it. I don't need it anymore."

Guilmon smiled. "Okay then I'll take it off for you."

With a quick simple swipe of Guilmon's paw the bandages were cut, and the splint was removed.

"Oh, arigato Guilmon."

"Your welcome."

All the while Impmon was standing there confused as ever. (seems to happen a lot huh?)

"Pineapple-head you know her already?"

They both nodded, and Takato gave him an answer as to how. "Ya me, Guilmon, Jeri, and Calumon were all there when she bio-emerged."

"Oh."  
>As they were speaking with eachother Impmon had noticed the first bits of sunlight begining to lighten up the sky a little. Showing it was close to dawn.<p>

"Hey, we better get going. Ai and Mako's parents 'll be back soon."

Kogatamon nodded and, after telling Takato and Guilmon goodbye, followed Impmon home.

XXXXXX

As Kogatamon and Impmon made the walk back to Ai and Mako's house things were quiet between then. Nither one talked to the other. Impmon sometimes glanced at Kogatamon, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too deep in thought to really notice much of anything.

_**"I wonder why it is you choose not to attack us? Could it be this Digimon is a friend of yours?"**_

She shook her head trying to get those words out of her mind. To get that memory out of her head, but It wouldn't work.

_**"She ain't no friend of mine..."**_

_"Why did that hurt? Why do I care? So what if we're not friends. He only just met me..."_ The thought was interrupted by another.

_**"Listen Kogatamon I need you to do something..."**_

Kogatamon's eyes widened in shock, and she stopped walking. _"No, not that, anything but that... I don't want to remember... I want to forget that... Horrible memory"_

_**"Okay Terra what is it?"**_

_"Terra... My partner..."_

_**"I need you to stay here alright?"**_

_"She tricked me..._

_**"But why Terra I thought I was going home with you?"**_

_"She lied to me..._

_**"Oh you are, you are. I just need to go first without you so I can tell my family, then I'll come back for you."**_

_"She left me there..."_

_**"Okay! I'll stay right here!"**_

_"I fell for it..."_

_"That's right... Terra left me all alone and never came back for me. I remember that I thought she maby just wasn't able to come back, and that she wanted to like she said. So I started looking for her... But then I saw her I had thought she was trying to find me...Until..."_

_**"Hey Terra where's your weak little Kogatamon? You loose it?"**_

_"I saw her with one of her friends and two Digimon..."_

_**"Oh that useless thing? I got rid of her. She was way too weak."**_

_"I wished with all my might that she didn't mean it..."_

_**"Really? What did you do to it?"**_

_**"That's the pathetic part of it. I told her to wait in one spot until I came back for her, and she believed me!"**_

_"They had started laughing..."_

_**"Hold on! So you mean to tell me she's still waiting there for you to come back? That's priceless!"**_

_**"I bet she's been deleted by some passer by at this point. So it doesn't matter..."**_

_"I hate remembering that... You'd think that after all this time I'd hate humans, but actualy it's the opposite... I want a new partner with all of my heart, but I realized that if that happened again I wouldn't be able to take it. However I also grow too attached to others I meet too quickly... Like Ai, Mako, and Impmon for example..."_

"Kogatamon?" Impmon tried to get her attention, but it wouldn't work. It was as if she was hypnotized. He had been trying to snap her out of it for awhile, but nothing seemed to work.

"Kogatamon!" He said a little louder. Still no responce.

"KOGATAMON!"

Kogatamon let out a yell of surprise and looked around in all directions, acting as if she had just been woken up. Which wasn't to far off. Her mind felt as if it had been asleep.

"You okay?" Kogatamon looked at Impmon, and her epression turned back to being a sad one.

"I'm fine..."

Impmon wasn't convinced. "What's your problem? I saved you didn't I?"

Kogatamon lowered her head making her seem even sadder.

"Ya, but only because you didn't want to upset Ai and Mako..."

Impmon thought for a moment about what she could mean. When he realized it, he looked a bit ashamed.

"Oh that. Ya know I didn't mean that stuff right? I just couldn't let 'em know that you were my... friend."

Kogatamon looked much more uplifted just from him saying that.

"A-and besides I had ta give pineapple-head enough time to digivolve and get behind 'em."

"So you do care about me?"

"Ya." He saw Kogatamon smile brightly. "Wait! No! Not like that!"

Kogatamon snickered a bit. "Not like what Impmon?"

Impmon's face turned pink.

"You know what I mean..." He said with his teeth clenched. Seeming irritated.

Kogatamon laughed at Impmon's reaction, and after awhile he laughed too. She was happy to find her spirit felt less heavy and happier.

She was glad that they were friends.

XXXXXX

"Impmon! Kogatamon!" Just as the two tired Digimon had made there way back into the house they were almost tackled to the ground by the two twins. Ai was sqezzing the life out out of Impmon by hugging him around the neak, and Mako had Kogatamon in a similar hug.

"We were so worried about you two, we thought something bad happened." Ai said.

"Ya we woke up and you both were gone we've been up all night."

"Sorry ta worry you two, had some no-good Digimon ta take care of." Impmon managed to speak when Ai finally releced him.

"Ya, I bet you tought 'em a lesson huh Impmon." Mako said letting Kogatamon go and walking over to the purple Digimon.

"You bet, didn't stand a chance..."

Kogatamon watched as Impmon continued to tell the now excited twins about the privious fight, and as she listened Kogatamon's enthusiasum began to die down.

_"I Still can't believe in the little time I've known them, I somehow managed to feel so connected to them..." _She turned away from them and looked out the opened door. _"But I don't belong here... I need to go... Before they make me want to stay."_

She looked at the twins and Impmon, seeing that they weren't paying attention she began to walk out the door. She was however stopped by Mako.

"Kogatamon were are you going?" Hearing this Impmon and Ai also turned there attention to her.

Kogatamon shut her eyes and bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying.

"Sorry Mako... But I need to go..."

He took a few steps closer to her. "Go but why? You just got here."

Kogatamon made sure they couldn't see her face as she began to cry. "I don't belong here... So I need to go."

"What do you mean you don't belong here? You can stay her with us."

Kogatamon turned her head looking Mako strait in the eye. "M-Mako... I-I can't."

"And why exactly can't ya?" Impmon walked up standing next to Mako.

"I-Impmon? Y-you'd be okay with me staying?"

"Sure why not? Never seems ta be a dull moment with ya around... I could get used ta that."

Kogatamon smiled weakly. "I-I don't know..."

Mako seemed sad now. "Please Kogatamon?" He came over to her and gave her a hug. "I would mean a lot to us..."

"I-I..." Kogatamon couldn't hold the tears back and they began to flow freely down her face. They really wanted her to stay? To be there friend?

"Please Kogatamon?" Mako sounded about to cry.

"...I would love to stay..." She managed to choke out through her sobs.

Kogatamon and Mako hugged eachother tight, and as they did a bright light came from in between them. Both were surprised by this but didn't let go of eachother. When the light finaly subsided they pulled apart, and were shocked by what they found.

In between them was a D-Power... And it was the same tan color as Kogatamon's fur...

_"So I was wrong..." _Kogatamon thought to herself over the cheers of her new tamer, and the surprise his sister and Impmon expressed. _"I do belong here... I finally did it..." _Mako came back to her and hugged her tight much like he had before. She hugged him back tears of joy running down her face.

_"I found my home..."_

XXXXXX

**I did it! I actually did it! I finished Night of Fire! Yes! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Also I do plan to do some shorter stories based off this one. So if you like this story keep an eye out for them.**

**I hope all who have read this story enjoyed it. :)**

Completed: Jul.7.11


End file.
